Understanding
by Sweetchinmusicaddict
Summary: Some truths are spoken, some hearts are broken. The story of how Inuyasha and Sango understood somethings.


"You flea bittin mutt!" Koga yells to Inuyasha. "You mangy wolf! I think it's time I took those jewel shards from you!" Inuyasha yells as he unsheathes Tessaiga ready to show Koga how much of a mutt he really his. "Bring it own hanyou! I'd like to see you try and defeat me!" Koga boasts loudly. As Inuyasha prepares to strike Koga down, Kagome mutters those infamous words, "Sit boy!" Immediately the beads around Inuyasha's neck glow and he pulled down to the ground. Koga, seeing the opportunity to strike while Inuyasha is down, prepares to attack. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasps. Koga charges towards Inu but is stopped when he sees Sango in his path brandishing her katana. "Get out of the way you stupid human!" Koga exclaims. "Not in this lifetime. I will not let you attack him while he is down." Sango calmly says. "Koga! How could you try to attack Inuyasha when he is down!?" Kagome says angrily. Koga looks at Kagome with an incredulous look. "What do you mean Kagome!? You always sit Inuyasha when we fight! It's obvious you want me to attack him when he is down! Why else would you leave him vulnerable in the face of an opponent? You clearly want me to win!?" explains Koga. Kagome looks shocked at this declaration, "I…I…I never wanted you to hurt Inuyasha! I just didn't want you two to fight! He could kill you Koga! I was trying to save your life!" Kagome tries to explain. "Please, that flea bag can't kill me." Koga walks up to Kagome and takes her hands. Kagome turns beet red at the action. "Thanks for the concern my love, but I have to go now anyway. Later Kagome, later losers." As Koga speeds away Inuyasha starts to get up from the ground assisted by Sango. Kagome runs to Inuyasha and tries to help. "Inuyasha! Are you okay? I didn't know Koga was going to try and attack you!" says Kagome looking concerned. Inuyasha turns his back on Kagome and says "Keh! Like you care when you use the command. You don't care when or where we are when you use it. Don't act like you care now. Sango was the only person to try to help me once he started to attack!" Inuyasha gives a small nod to Sango, acknowledging that she tried to help him while he was down. "Inuyasha, that isn't true! I do care!" Kagome tries to defend herself. "I don't know Kagome, you always use the command liberally," says agreeing with Inuyasha. "Hhm, it doesn't matter, lets just keep moving while there is still daylight," Inuyasha commands. The group quietly starts their journey down the road once more, each contemplating what happened.

(They are all thinking at the same time)

Inuyasha thinks _Kagome always sits me for every little thing. She sits me if I don't like her food, she sits me if I am mean to Shippo, if I say something she doesn't like, even if I try to defend myself she sits me. Doesn't she know I am not a dog? I know I am part dog demon but I am part human too. She didn't even help when Koga was going to attack me (_ _ **She would not be good mate**_ _)! Sango was the only one who moved to try and protect me. Sango, they girl that tried to kill me at first was the only one that stopped Koga from killing me. Guess I can't fault Kagome for that…Sango is stronger than her (_ _ **She would make strong pups).**_ _Hey!? What are you doing in here!_ _ **(Helping you choose a good mate).**_ _What1?! You mean Sango!? I don't like Sango like that and she doesn't like me like that._ Inuyasha glances back at Sango, who happens to look up, and his cheeks tint slightly pink. _She is pretty, especially in her demon slayer outfit. She is smart and nice. She respects me and understands me better than Kagome and Sango can protect herself (_ _ **and our cubs)**_ _. Cubs!? We don't need cubs anytime soon. (_ _ **One day we have cubs, she can protect cubs**_ _)_ _Yeah you're right..._

Sango- _Now that I think about it Kagome does sit Inuyasha many times. Usually not for good enough reasons. It's not like he touches her inappropriately like someone I know._ She quickly glances at Miroku who walks calmly down the road. _Inuyasha always protects her from danger and puts himself in harm's way for her. Inuyasha is a proud and strong warrior. He treats her very well, even if the things he says are crass sometimes. I love her but she is a bit ungrateful…and its mean of her to sit him just for what he says. He is a person and he is entitled to say whatever he pleases. He shouldn't be sat for expressing an opinion. All I know is that if I had someone like that, I would be grateful…_ She looks up at Inuyasha when he looks at her and she blushes… _That's just a coincidence…Inuyasha doesn't like me like that and I don't like him like that…although he is handsome and brave…._

Kagome- _I didn't think I used the command that much. I do feel bad about using it this time. I didn't think Koga would attack Inuyasha though! I didn't think me using it would ever put him in real danger. But I can't be that bad, if I were someone would have told me right? And the sit command is our special thing…I thought we were connected when I used it. I didn't know he didn't like it that much… And he deserves it sometimes! Like when he is saying mean things to me or Shippo, or when he insults my cooking…I am just teaching him manners….Yeah! I'm not doing anything wrong. Maybe I shouldn't sit him when he has to fight though, but I don't want him to kill Koga either…hmmm… I'm getting tired of walking…_

"Hey Inuyasha! I'm getting tired, can we set up camp?" asks Kagome. "No, we lost enough time with that stupid wolf. We aren't stopping just because you are lazy." Inuyasha says. "I am not lazy! I just can't keep up with demon speed and I am a girl and I need to sit down sometimes!" Kagome stomps her foot. "Feh, Sango is just as human and as much as a girl as you and you don't hear her complaining. Besides you have that thing that you can sit you big butt on and ride," says Inuyasha with his hands in his sleeves and his nose in the air. Kagome starts to get red with anger, she takes a big breath and says loudly "INUYASHA, SIT!" Inuyasha is immediately dragged face first into the ground. Kagome stands in the road puffing out her anger as Inuyasha waits for the beads to stop glowing. As soon as they do he is up like lightening and seething with anger "YOU SEE! THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! YOU CAN'T JUST SIT ME BECAUSE I SAY THINGS YOU DON'T LIKE! I AM NOT A DOG!" he yells at Kagome. Kagome and the rest of the group are stunned by what just happened. Inuyasha glares at Kagome. He shakes his head and bounds off into the trees. Once he is gone, the group remains silent until Sango breaks it. "You guys go set up camp, I will try to find Inuyasha." With that said the group starts to move in to the forest while Sango searches for Inuyasha.


End file.
